


Fortress Aftermath

by wttboz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: My take on the aftermath of Lena trapping Kara in the Fortress.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	Fortress Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without seeing the episode. Any mistakes are mine, but this was a powerful turn by Lena and I felt that Kara needed a chance to make her feelings known.

Kara was in tears as she slid down the wall of the cell she was trapped in here in the fortress. Lena should have just killed her; it would have been easier than seeing the pain in her friends’ eyes. 

Lena slid down the wall of her apartment, tears still sliding down her cheeks, anger still raw in her chest. Kara was trapped, alone in the Fortress of Solitude. “Now she knows how it feels.”

1 Week Later…

“Myriad is operational Ms. Luthor.”, Eve stated, “We are ready to activate.”

“Any sign of Supergirl?”

“No Ms. Luthor, she has not made an appearance in National City, or anywhere on Earth since you left for the fortress.”

“Excellent, bring the satellites online and prepare to activate.”

“Satellite alignment in 10 minutes Ms. Luthor.”

“Proceed”

10 minutes later, the systems were activated, and every person on the planet was suddenly unable to lie or cause harm to another person. It was a Utopia; Lena had brought peace to the Earth.

All over the planet, white lies turned to harsh truths, violence turned to internal rage. People became shut-ins to avoid each other, families became splintered as one truth led to another, things that would normally only become hurt feelings, suddenly became much more. Lena’s receptionist had left, after telling Lena how horrible she was acting towards Kara, that she could no longer work for her. People no longer watched TV or read, imagination was a lie someone told themselves. But at least the world kept turning. 

Lena could see what was happening, she could stop it, the world was not better without lies, it seemed almost worse. She needed someone to talk to, a captive audience would do. She teleported herself to the Fortress. Kara was still in her cell, staring blankly at the wall, she didn’t even seem to notice that Lena was there.

“Kara?”

“Hello, Ms. Luthor?”, Kara reacted as if she had been asleep.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, the world is still going around, I have gotten to watch a second planet destroyed because I was too weak to stop it.”

“Kara, what do you mean?”

“I couldn’t save Krypton; I was too young. Then I betrayed my best friend, and let this planet fall as well.”

“Kara, tell me about where you are from, how you came here, talk to me.”

“Why do you care, you trapped me here.”, and Kara turned away.

“Kara, I couldn’t let you stop me.”

“I probably wouldn’t have anyway, but you should have just killed me, instead of abandoning me. I hurt you, I made you feel alone and stupid, but I never stopped believing in you at all, ever. Yes, I lied, but I never asked you to forgive me, only to accept my mistake and move forward. You want to believe I used you, well I didn’t, I couldn’t, I loved you. Now I am just your pet Kryptonian, trapped in a cage, so you can talk to me when you feel like it.”

“I, whatever, I’m going back to National City.”

“Goodbye, Ms. Luthor.”

As she heard the portal close behind her Kara started to cry again.

Lena walked through the portal, “That bitch, who does she think she is?”

“Ms. Luthor? Is everything okay?”

“Fine Eve, everything is fine. Are the signals still strong?”

“Yes ma’am, all systems are operating normally.”

“I’m going to bed.”

“Good night Ms. Luthor.”

Lena laid her head on the pillow, sleep came, but over and over, she heard the words, I loved you.

2 Weeks Later…

People were starving, Lena had to start a food bank, but could barely get enough volunteers to run it since people didn’t see the point in supporting someone who didn’t want to support themselves.

This was going to fail, the only choice was to shut Myriad down, or turn it up. Lena didn’t want to control the planet, but that may be the only way to save it.

She teleported back to the Fortress again.

“Back again Ms. Luthor.”

That hurt, she admitted, she had been Lena since her second visit with Kara, now she was just, a Luthor. She ground her teeth and looked at Kara. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled, and the look in her eyes was of total defeat. She looked small.

“No sun, no powers, no hope, just you, rubbing my nose in my mistakes like the bad puppy.”, Kara answered Lena’s unspoken question. “You wanted to know what happened to Krypton, we destroyed ourselves, we used our natural resources until our planets core failed, and then my family sent me to protect my cousin, they sent me away, I watched my whole planet die, then my cousin sent me away, then when I finally think I have found a home, I screwed it up, I broke my own family, I betrayed you, but I never once abandoned you. I lied about my identity, then when I tell you, tell you the truth, you have it so set in your mind that everyone wants to betray you, you wouldn’t do me the justice of telling me the truth, instead, you simply abandon me like everyone else. You have me locked in this damn cage, Ms. Luthor, just kill me and get it over with.”

“Kara, I don’t want to kill you, I just…”

“WANT ME TO FEEL WHAT YOU FELT, except I have felt it, that is why I was so scared to lose my whole world again. It hurts, it hurts when family lies, when you think they hurt you on purpose, but it was done to protect you and them, to preserve the feeling of what they have, cause if you can make it through one problem, maybe you can make through another, and another, till the problems don’t matter, only the solutions.”, Kara cried. “I’m not just Supergirl, I’m also Kara Zor-el and Kara Danvers, but mostly I am just Kara, and I have lost everything, and I just don’t care anymore, so do what you are going to do because I’m done.”

Lena was beginning to understand that the truth hurt, that it could tear you apart just like a lie. “I can make you forget.”

“I don’t want to forget. Don’t you get it, our mistakes make us who we are, learning from them makes us stronger, makes us wiser, makes us better. I made a mistake, so for Rao’s sake do what you are going to do, kill me but don’t leave me locked in this box again.”

Lena was shocked, she had gone too far, Kara was scared, helpless and still, she was willing to die so that Lena could live with her choices. The tears started to fall, she couldn’t keep up the act, the righteous indignation she had for Kara. She pulled a device from her coat and messed with a few controls, then she pulled out a strange-looking pistol and pointed it in Kara’s direction.

Kara saw the gun rise, and stood up, facing Lena. The cage finally went down and for the first time in weeks, she could feel the sunlight. Then she looked at Lena, and smiled, “Thank you.”. Then she closed her eyes as Lena pulled the trigger.

A week later…

Kara felt a cool hand in hers. She opened her eyes and saw the lights of the med bay at the DEO, and a pair of green eyes staring down at her. “Lena?”

“Hi, Kara.”

“Was it all a dream?”

“No, it wasn’t a dream.”

“What happened?”

“I shot you with sunlight, but you were so weak it overloaded your system. Then I drug you back to my apartment.”

“What about Myriad?”

“I shut it down, and then Eve went a little nuts, but Alex came in and saved my ass.”

“Are you in trouble.”

“No, Alex, she covered for me, said it was Eve. She said she said you would have wanted me to be forgiven.”, Lena said, biting her lip.

“I made everyone forget what had happened, so the world is still spinning, Alex wouldn’t let me wipe her mind, she said once in a lifetime was enough for her. And I couldn’t wipe yours after you begged me not to.”, Through the tears that had started falling, “I’m so sorry Kara.”

“Lee, neither of us can ever forget what we have done, but we can move forward, we don’t get a clean slate, we can’t erase our mistakes, we can only hope they make us better.”

“I know Kara, but you said something when I came to visit you, you said you loved me.”

“Lena, I have loved you forever, that feeling doesn’t just go away, even in that cage, even though I wanted to hate you, I couldn’t, I will always love you Lena Luthor, together, we have faced our share of issues and we will face more, but going forward, we will do it together.”

The two women were hugging when Alex walked in. As she was about to say something, a portal opened and in walked a huge man in armor. All three went on the defensive, but the man held up his hands and spoke, “I am glad that you three are ready to move forward, because the multiverse needs you, all three of you, you see, there is a Crisis coming.”


End file.
